CatChit
Half man, half animal, ''all dead! - ''Duke Nukem Biography One of the bigger, yet lesser known members of IFAC. Makes primarily web comics with a sprinkle of art and doodle here and there. Artists real name is Ryan and lives in Wisconsin Also a really cool dude Web Comics Over 70 web comics posted to iFunny as of July 2018. He started posting his comics on October 16th 2016. Several comics have been featured on iFunnys Featured section, such as the Easter comic and the Warewolf comic. Art Most art consists of digital art, but occasionally there is traditional art. CatChits art style is heavily inspired by Adventure Time and JaidenAnimations. CatChit draws his digital work with Adobe Sketch for iOS on an iPad Air with his finger because styluses are for pussies. CatChit has also started producing music, publishing to SoundCloud under the same name. OCs CatChit has 20+ OCs, most of which have an active part in the CatChit lore between the characters. His OCs include: Cat, Chit, Ryan, The Seven Sins + Satan, Modesty, Grainger, Goliath, King Skelett, Coral, Tel, Mooseman, Junior and Vinny, Ruben, Rose, Spore, Ash, and Mist. Sub-Lore 1: Chit Chit is an evil villain that uses his genius inventions to steal for fun. His floating eye came from an accident in his childhood where he tripped and dislocated his eye. He often carries his Limb Lack which is a backpack like invention that sprouts machanical arms and legs. Chit uses this to aid in his crimes. Often times when making an invention, it will fail and cause an accident. One of his accidents include and experiment of his best friend Ryan’s cat named Cat. While trying to clone Cat, he created a god like being named Goliath as well as possessing Cat with a demon. Goliath gave himself a duty to destroy all the other gods who get abusive with their powers. Goliath is responsible for the death of FancyGod. Another accident involving Chits OC generator, created an evil skeleton god named King Skelett. King Skelett keeps trying to create an apocalypse but is scared of Goliath so he always runs off when Goliath comes to stop him. Mooseman is a female Elkoid from the planet Forset. Forset has its population split between Stone Age and Space Age. On a mission to Venus, Moosmans ship crashed on earth. Mooseman found Chits bunker and became his roommate. While Chit was stealing from an ancient tomb, he stole a book of magic which he later threw in a dumpster. A homeless man named Ruben found the book and became a wizard, Ruben the Green. Ruben likes peppermints more than anything. Other OCs have been created due to Rubens carelessness, including Spore, Ash, and Rose. Rose is a moster hunter trying to catch the most impressive monster and become a billionaire. She often lays intricate traps but always fails. Due to being possessed by a demon, Cat shares similar personality and knowledge as Chit. Chit and Cat own a shared moon base where they own a large laser canon ready to destroy whatever they please. At one point Cat blew up the IFac Prom because he couldn’t get a date Sub-Lore 2: Pride Satan had created the seven deadly sins, but had no one to rule over them. So he had hired seven demons, each a personification of each sin, to guide those who died to Hell. If one died from trying to shoot someone but shooting youself, Wrath would take you down to Hell and so on. After thousands of years and the demons got old, Satan killed them and replaced them. He hired seven new sins, two of the new sins being his children, Lust and Pride. Pride had a tail, but it was torn off at a young age by his father for forgetting to wash the dishes before he got home. Each sin has the ability to have their body turn inside out and grow super big into their sole forms. Each sin also having their own unique power. Pride eventually grows horns, meets his wife Tad, adopts Grainger, and has his daughter Modesty born. After complimenting his wife’s ass, Pride desides he’s finally going to kill his father and replace him as the king of Hell. But to do so, he have to be a lot stronger. So Pride goes out and kills each of the other sins and absorbs their soles to gain their powers. Using the powers he gained, and dying a couple times to Satan, he finally beats his dad and claims the title of king of Hell. After becoming a god for a couple days, Goliath comes down to Hell and makes a deal with Pride. Pride ends up bringing the other sins back to life but keeping the power he gained. Although not as strong anymore, he still rules over Hell. The monster hunter Rose is constantly trying to kill Pride because the king of Hell would sell for a fortune. Pride often falls for her traps but escapes every time. Prides favorite pastime is cloning himself and hanging out with himself x7 + Sloth Sub-Lore 3: Other Some OCs don’t fit into the main lore, but have a bit of a back story. Junior and Vinny are two old timey gangsters. They aren’t related, but they’re close like family. Vinny takes care of Junior because his family threw him on the streets for being big and clumsy. Vinny always carries a tommy gun just Incase he needs it. Vinny and Junior are inseparable. Spore was made after Ruben sneezed his magic boogers on a mushroom patch. Spore now follows Ruben around as an apprentice trying to learn magic as well. It’s hard without fingers Coral is a master swordsman. She often goes on quests to find treasure to give to poor people. She has a pet giant spider named Spindle Mist lost her arm after she fell from heaven. Using her water bending powers she made herself a new arm though Ash is a vampire boi. Ash met Ruben at a tavern and became good friends after a night of drinks. Ash is often targeted by Rose Tel was created as a failed clone experiment from Chit on himself. Tel can use telekinesis see in X-Ray. Tel dislikes Chits evil schemes so Tel became a super hero to correct Chits actions shortly after they happen Comic Series CatChit has had three comic series to date. Chits OC Vault, Pride VS. Satan, and Dæmon. in Chits OC Vault, one of Chits inventions the OC generator is accidently left on over night. This creates dozens of rouge OCs that Chit tries to capture and contain. One of the OCs made by the generator was King Skelett. All other OCs featured in the comic were given away as adoptables. Pride VS. Satan is a series where Pride kills all the sins and Satan to become the king of Hell. To do this, he needed to beat all the sins in a one on one fight and destroy their object of power. The objects of power contain the soles and powers of the sins. The objects include Prides mirror, Lusts cane, Sloths stopwatch, Greeds crown. Wraths stressball, Gluttonys porcelain China tea set, and Envys body pillow. Pride defeated and absorbs the power of each sin to become strong enough to fight Satan. Although he dies a couple times, he finally beats Satan and become the king of hell. Dæmon was intended to be a full series but never made it very far. It’s about a prisoner with the ability to switch bodies after dying. The series is about him trying to escape the high security space prison, but since it’s in space if he dies he just possesses somone else in the prison. He needs to kill everyone in the prison in order to escape. CatChit plans to reboot this series soon. Additional Notes Sorry for all that reading :) Love ya